The legend of Chisaru
by damsainx
Summary: Thirteen years after the death of Korra a new avatar rises and he now holds the responsibility of protecting the world from evil and regain his connection to his lost past lives.Will he make it before the evil villain zetsu captures him? Reviews are nice. :)also, story gets better As the chapters progress.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first avatar based story. It is based thirteen years after the death korra, the former Avatar. Now begins the journey of the new Avatar, an earth bender named Chisaru. And now a new legend shall begin…**

My name is Chisaru, the new Avatar. I have black hair with long side burns that stop by my shoulders and a bronze head band. I have green eyes, I wear a short sleeved green shirt with the earth kingdom insignia on it. I wear long skinny brown trousers with brown sandals. I am currently thirteen years of age.

Now that you know what I look like, it's time I told you more about myself. I lived in a family of four, my parents and my brother and me. We live in the slums of Ba sing se since my family wasn't very rich. However, me and my elder brother will sneak into the capital every now and then since we're both earth benders but I always had the ability to metal bend and lava bend while he only had metal bending.

Our parents were doing well in their business and were granted the right to live in the inner walls and thus, our whole lives changed. We moved in two years ago and I started attending school while my brother joined the earth kingdom military.

And here I am today in school. The teacher was a tall slender woman teaching us history. "Now kids, can someone tell me how the earth queen was assassinated?" she said swinging her cane.

"She was beaten to death?" answered a student.

"She was attacked by fire benders!" Said another student.

"Oh please! Everyone knows that she was poisoned" said another one proudly.

They were all so wrong that I had to stand up from my seat furiously. "Hmmm, I suppose you know the answer?" She asked giving me a bored look.

I had no idea why I stood up and know everyone was waiting for my answer. I never really knew the right answer but then I had no choice but to say something. I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"The earth queen was killed by the leader of the red lotus Zaheer when she attempted to break a deal she had with them on giving him the Avatar after she was captured" I said with my eyes closed nervously.

She looked at me in shock. ("Damn, at least I tried my best") I thought to myself. But, I was surprised by what happened next.

She began to clap for me still with the bored expression "Impressive, you're actually correct. It's almost as if you were there" She said.

I sighed in relief as I got back to my seat. ("Phew, glad that worked out. But then again, how did I know the right answer? It was too much of a guess, perhaps it was simply luck.") I assumed to myself.

The bell rung for lunch break and we all went to the cafeteria in an orderly manner. I was eating some boiled potatoes when my friend joined my table. His name was tora. He had the casual earth kingdom dressing so I don't need to describe him for you.

"May I join you?" He asked politely. "Sure why not" I responded. He was having a classy dish after all his parents are like super rich.

"What should we do after school today?" He asked taking a bite of his food. "Shouldn't we just do the usual stuff?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You never get tired of earth battle tournaments even though you only watch them play on tv" He said. "I could contest if I wanted!" I challenged.

"Fine then, after school I'm booking you into a match so be prepared for it" He suggested. "You have a deal" I said giving him a hand shake.

He laughed before accepting the hand shake. We were good friends in case you haven't noticed. After school was over I headed over to his house with my long stick which I made with some silver particles I once dug up which I forged in combination with my lava bending.

We discussed a little then headed out. We went to a battle house filled with all sorts of people. He got me into a match as agreed. I was told that no weapons were allowed so I left my stick in his care. The person I was up against was a huge muscular guy wearing a vest and green shorts.

"Hello there pipsqueak, what are you gonna do? Cry like a baby?" He taunted. I simply ignored him and got into a battle stance.

The bell rang for the match to begin. I began by lifting a boulder and kicking it at him. I waited for him to evade and then I sent another rock at him while he was open.

It hit him but it didn't do much. He then loosened the ground below me and earth dashed his way to me. He smirked and stomped the floor launching me straight up. He then used rocks around his arm to form a gauntlet and hit me as soon as a landed.

I was sent rolling to the other side of the field. I quickly got up but my stomach was hit pretty badly. The referee noticed this and was trying to stop the match. I signaled him telling him I could go on.

"You can always give up now y'now" Tora shouted sarcastically from the crowd watching. I got pissed off because even my opponent began to laugh at me. I took that chance to tilt his footing making him unbalanced.

I charged at him and front flipped carrying a rock and launching it at his face. He then fell on his back holding his face in pain.

"Ha ha! Who's laughing now?" I said with a smirky smile. I shouldn't have done that however, because he was really enraged. When he got up he sunk his hand into the floor picking up a boulder nearly as large as half of the arena.

He threw it at me. I tried to run but I tripped and fell. He threw it at me. I didn't know what to do because I knew that thing would kill me if it lands on me. I simply lifted my hand towards it in a desperate attempt to stop it but what happened next surprised everyone.

[POV SWITCH: TORA]

I was watching in shock. This match had quickly gone out of hand as I saw my friend about to be crushed. "Get out of the way!" I shouted as if that would help.

I saw him trying to run but something made him trip over. At this point I knew it was over. He lifted his hand against the boulder. I was surprised to see what happened next.

His eyes were glowing pure white! He got back on his feet and the boulder was now floating on air. He broke it to pieces and then he looked at the man in a fierce manner. The man\ was completely intimidated.

I heard him say something in fear. He was saying "I can't believe it! Are you the Avatar?" He asked Chisaru. Chisaru did not respond. Instead he dashed at the man with an amazing speed and air bended him with a large turbine of air.

The man instantly fell unconscious after hitting the wall. His eyes then went back to normal and he also fell on the ground unconscious. I don't know what in the world just happened but one thing was clear. The long believed lost Avatar has returned.

**And that is all for now maybe. If you enjoyed my creative story please add your reviews and give that favorite button a click and I may continue this story. Bye bye!**


	2. The chase

**Welcome back, today I present to you chapter two of my story. Last chapter was somewhat short but I'll make this one longer if possible. Ill also make this fanfic 26 chapters long like the television series so two chapter equal one episode.**

* * *

><p>I woke up on the floor having a slight headache. I looked around me and Tora was standing above me. "What happened?" I asked him having not fully recalled everything.<p>

"Dude! You never told me you were the Avatar!" He said shaking me back and forth with an excited look on his face.

"What do you mean I'm the Avatar?"

"Oh course you're the Avatar! How many people do you see nowadays with glowing eyes?"

He just kept talking to me shaking me back and forth until I finally snapped out of it and pushed him back gently. I remembered fighting in a battle club tournament against some muscular man. I got up in a sitting position and looked around myself and I found the man lying down on the other side.

"I….did that?" I asked surprised. He hesitated before answering me. "So you don't remember what happened?" he asked. I gave him a confused look and I nodded my head telling him no.

"We better leave now before they come for you now that people know you're the Avatar" He said dragging me back on my feet. He gave me back my metal rod and we left the place. I noticed the crowed moving out of our way as we passed as if they had seen a monster or something.

* * *

><p>[Pov switch: Random guy in crowd]<p>

I couldn't believe what I saw, a boy possessing something only an Avatar is meant to have. Twelve years ago the whole world was informed of Avatar korra's death in the Avatar state and that the cycle was over.

This boy is living proof that they were wrong, the cycle is still ongoing! I must inform the Dai li about this. I brought out my portable phone and called them. I was told to describe the boy and they will apprehend him and find out if my claims were true. I just hope I made the right choice.

* * *

><p>[POV switch: Chisaru]<p>

When we got out there were two Dai lee agents following us. I signaled to Tora to start running as soon as I make my move. We stopped walking after moving into an empty town square. I quickly turned around and waved my metal rod toward the ground.

The floor became burning hot lava and the Dai li agents finally revealed themselves and shot their rock gloves at us from the distance. I turned back and told Tora to run away quickly. A third Dai li agent appeared and hardened the lava.

Seeing that he was also a lava bender I turned around to also make a run for it. I ran through the streets and the more I ran the more Dai li agents were coming after me. I was running up a hilly road five of them were catching up and I turned around and stomped my metal rod into the ground causing a land slide throwing them off the ground.

I launched myself into the air and got on the roof tops and two of them were waiting for me. I had no choice but to fend them off. I brought out my metal rod and prepared to fight. They then launched their rock gloves at me simultaneously.

I stopped the attacks by using my metal rod as a shield. However the gloves were still attached to my metal rod. They then used their earth bending to snatch my weapon from me. I was rendered defenseless as they prepared to launch it back at me in a combined attack.

"Uh…..it was nice knowing you?" I said trying to talk my way out. One of them kicked the metal rod at me. I tried to stop it but it pushed me off the rooftop and I fell into a house through a window.

"I fell on a dining table and a family of five were looking down at me in surprise. "Sorry about that but I got to go now" I apologized quickly bowing at them before leaving through the opposite window.

"You may catch me above, but you can't catch me underground!" I smirked before making an underground tunnel and sure enough, I didn't see any of them after that. I tunneled my way to the city walls before coming back to the surface.

As soon as I got out there were a hundred of them waiting for me to come out. I tried to go back inside but I was trapped by one of them in the ground. My arms and legs were underground so I couldn't bend myself out.

"Let me out! I didn't do anything wrong!" I said as I hopelessly struggled to go out. I could have sworn I heard one of them laughing which really ticked me off. I let out a roar of rage and the next thing I knew, I was fire breathing.

They got out of the way and blocked my mouth with their rock gloves and one of them snuck up behind me and knocked me out. I slowly blacked out.

I woke up later and found myself in a prison like cell. I could hear someone coming to my cell from the other side. My arms and legs were chained up with platinum chains so I couldn't earth bend. I had no choice but to meet whatever fate awaited me.

Two Dai li agents came and took me with them. They were taking me to some place. We were walking in some dark tunnel and there were torches on the walls.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I asked politely but I received no response. "How did you know I was gonna show up in front of the city walls" I asked again but still received no response. "Man your lives are boring" I moaned.

We later arrived at a metal door and they bended it open. When we walked out I immediately recognized the place, we were at the earth kings palace. The place was huge and beautiful just like it was described in our text books. Then a thought occurred to me, was tora safe did they capture him as well?

Shortly after we were standing before the earth king. They bowed to him in respect and I did the same. The king didn't look intimidating at all. In fact, he was looking at me almost as if I've met him before.

"Greetings young Avatar, as it may seem you have finally unlocked your Avatar abilities." He said with a faint smile on his face.

"Who me?" I asked confused. He stood up from his throne and walked towards me and placed his hand on my rough spiky hair.

"You really are a reincarnation of her"

"Reincarnation of who exactly"

"Your past life Korra of course"

"Sorry King Wu, but I think you have me mistaken for someone. I'm not really the Avatar" I insisted because by instinct I could tell that things would only get complicated if I admit that I'm the Avatar.

He lifted his hand off my head and grinned "Well I guess I may be mistaking you for someone else." I was relieved to hear that for a moment but I knew he didn't believe me.

"Now why don't you tell me your name first?"

"I'm chisaru, it was nice meeting you. Can I go home now?"

"Not just yet, I need to try something out first."

One of his guards then brought a wooden club. "There's a rumor that there's a certain point that you'll an Avatar on the back and force him or her into the Avatar state, let's see if that's true"

The guard went behind me and was about to swing the club. "Wait! I AM the avatar, don't hit me!" I cried out with my eyes closed. But it was too late, I was hit hard and painfully on the spine that I couldn't control my rage. "I said I am the Avatar!" I screamed as my eyes glowed white.

I felt an enormous power flowing inside me and it made braking the chains keeping me down easy. I turned and gave the guard an upper cut hurling him into midair. So Dai li agents drove the king to safety while the others attempted to take me down.

I lifted ten large boulder and compressed them shrinking them down. I made them circle around me and shot them at the Dai li agents surrounding me. They bended stone walls but it was of no use for the rocks passed through their stone shields and knocked them down.

I turned to face the King and I then noticed that my metal rod was with one of the Dai li agents protecting him. I dashed to him knocking him down and taking back my weapon and used it to defeat the others. The king and I were now the only ones left standing.

I was now looking at him face to face. I again lifted a rock to use it against me. At first the king was still smiling but then his expression turned serious.

"That's enough Avatar Chisaru, any more violence would be considered as treason. Hearing that I immediately went back to normal and I then realized what I had done.

"Umm…..it wasn't my fault? I said stepping back. "Wait! Come with me first, I'll show you the history of Avatars in the earth kingdom" He said with his usual smile. I then stopped and decided to take his offer as long as it means I'm not in any more trouble than now.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for chapter two. Now all that's left is twenty four more chapter and I'll make sure to be updating this story more frequently.<strong>


	3. Korra's tragedy

**Ladies and gentlemen, the story you're about to read is extremely dangerous. If you can't bear the risk then I suggest that you turn back now. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>So the king had asked me to come with him. He took me to a temple in the earth palace and within it were statues of past earth Avatars. "This is where Avatar korra asked me to take you if I ever meet her next life since you were going to be born as an earth bender" He said as he stopped moving.<p>

I was astonished by the sight of all the past avatars I saw. However, I felt that I recognized the last one on the row. It was the statue of a woman.

"That's Avatar kyoshi, the oldest living avatar, she also created the Dai li" He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Since I am the Avatar I should be able to speak to my past lives, right?" I asked curiously. "Yes but I don't think it's possible to meet any of your past lives before korra" He answered scratching his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly. "During Korra's time an incident occurred that made her lose her link to her past lives, making you the second, second Avatar"

"Okay then how can meet korra?" I asked calmly. He lifted his arm telling me to follow. We arrived at a room that had a mini statue of the former avatar. "In her you should be able to meet her through meditation process"

I thanked him and I got into the room. He closed the door behind me and I was left alone in the silence of the room. I took a deep breath and sat down to meditate. After about two minutes a projection of a woman appeared before me.

She was slightly muscular lady that wore a water bending attire and also tied her hair in three pony tails. I was about to speak when she beat me to it. "Hello young Avatar, the fact that you're able to summon me must mean that the avatar cycle is still ongoing.

I began curling one of my side burns which I do whenever I'm nervous. "I know I shouldn't be asking this but why did you pick me as the next avatar?"

She gave me a confused look and soon started laughing. I patiently waited for her to finish and finally answer my question. "I never thought that there'll be an Avatar who wouldn't be happy to be the avatar! When I was your age I used to brag about being the avatar everywhere I went." She exclaimed.

When she noticed my dissatisfaction to her answer she smiled and said "I wasn't the one that chose you as the avatar, rava did! She chose you because you have the strongest desire to protect your friends"

"But I hardly have any friends and all the kids at school call me the boy who crawled into the city from the slums" I paused looking down and then I continued. "The only friend I have is tora and my brother is too busy working for the military that he never hangs out with me".

"I know you're having a hard time but you just have to accept life as it currently is. In due time things will begin to get better for you". That made me feel better. I lifted my head up to look at her and asked her one last question.

"How did you die?" she expression changed immediately I asked her that. At first she looked as if she wasn't going to answer. She sighed and then spoke.

"I was killed by my own son" She said that with eyes filled with rage. I could tell that her life didn't have a happy ending. She began to tell me her story. "It was thirteen years ago after my son returned from a long disappearance."

"When he came back I was really happy to see him when he came back to me. I asked him what happened. He told me that he was captured and tortured by the red lotus. I was really angry by what they did to my son."

"He told me their location and I set out to have revenge on them. When I found them there were plenty of them and they were all skillful benders. I entered the avatar state and before I knew it I was blasted by some kind of energy beam. It was similar to the one kuvira used to attack republic city but this one was different."

"When I turned around I saw that my son, Zetsu was the one that attacked me from behind. I couldn't believe it because he was a non-bender and yet he could bend spirit energy, something I never knew was even possible."

"Before I died, his last words to me were "I killed you in the avatar state mom. The cycle is over" I passed away shortly after. I died in regret and betrayal and worst of all, I abandoned my friends thinking I could handle it alone"

After she was done with her story there was a brief silence in the room. She was the one who broke the silence and left me with a warning before she disappeared.

What she said to me was "The world needs you the Avatar, you must destroy Zetsu, the monster I had created before its too late and you should never fight him in the Avatar state because it's too risky. For now you should focus on mastering the four elements and after that you should visit my grave, there's something I'd like to show you there."

After she disappeared I grabbed my metal rod and left the room. When I got out king Wu was waiting for me outside with a grin on his face. "So how did it go?" He asked.

"It was fine, can I please go home now?" I said with an exhausted look. "No problem, you should probably go home and rest because you'll be departing to the other nations to master the other three elements" He said.

After leaving the earth palace I left to go home. People were giving me weird looks as I walked through town some were bowing to me in respect when I got too close to them. Perhaps word got out that I was the Avatar.

I ran into some of my classmates from school on my way home. They were Ayumi and Yukino, the so called most popular girls in our school. Yumi had long brown hair and she had a green hair pin. Coincidentally, we both had green emerald eyes she was very beautiful but had a rotten personality like most popular girls do and she wore a green dress with golden designs and green leggings, green shoes, green bracelets, and heck everything she wore was green in color!

Yukino on the other hand was a black haired girl and her hair was short stopping by her shoulders. She wore matching clothes with ayumi. Those two are like twins and were always hanging out with each other. I never liked them because of how they used to treat people.

When I met them they were looking at me in surprise and I figured they must've heard about me being the avatar as well. I simply ignored them and passed beside them and went on my way. But ayumi held my hand and asked.

"Is it true that you're the Avatar?"

"Does it matter to you?"

"Oh my, this is amazing!"

She really annoyed me by how she was treating me now compared to before. I pulled away my hand away from here and I said to them "I may be the Avatar but I'm still the boy you think crawled from the slums, neither of you should ever talk to me as if we've suddenly become friends!"

That silenced her and now she looked guilty. I simply walked away like the total badass I was and headed home. When I got there Tora was waiting for me.

"Dude where have you been I was so worried!" He said quickly coming over to me. "I heard that you were taken to the king's palace, is it true?!" He exclaimed as we both went to sit.

"So people know about that too, information spreads really fast nowadays" I said gently keeping my metal rod. "You're right, now everyone in the city knows that you're the Avatar!" He said while pouring water in two cups handing over one to me.

"Me being the Avatar cannot change who I am, I'll always be Chisaru" I said before taking a drink of water. He laughed and said "You've grown famous already dude, even Ayumi and Yukino came a while ago looking for you."

"Well, I better get going now, see you in school tomorrow!" He said as he left. I was the only one at home since both my parents and brother were always busy and only come back home at night. I started thinking about the thing that happened today and all the crazy stuff that had happened.

I also began thinking about what Avatar Korra told me about her past and the enemy I will probably have to face sooner or later. Back then I was able to understand her sadness and rage after all, I am her successor and I'll have to follow in her stead and protect this world for as long as I'm still alive.

The next day came and as usual I went to school. And like when I was walking down the streets yesterday, everyone was keeping their distance from me but I didn't really mind since I was that only meant that nobody would be making fun of me anymore.

"So when are you going to start learning how to use the other elements?" Tora asked walking beside me to class. "King wu told me that I'll be leaving in a week so this is probably my last week of school" I replied.

When we were walking into class Ayumi came to and offered me something. "I made you some homemade cookies, hope you like them Avatar" She said with a kind and sweet voice. I wasn't willing to accept it at first but refusing to do so would make me look like a jerk and as the Avatar, I needed to maintain a good reputation.

"Thank you" I said collecting the bag of cookies. "I should be the one thanking you. After what you told me the yesterday I decided to change and become a better person from now on" She said while blushing.

She even went as far as to hug me and in front of everyone in class for that matter and now we look as is we've suddenly become a couple. And that's how school started out for me right after the crazy events of yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>And we are done ladies and gentlemen. I hope you found this chapter fun and a thanks to my friend Thunderwolf2456 for helping me in deciding the main antagonist of this fanfic. Also check out her Pokémon and sonic fanfics, they're really interesting. Twenty three more chapters left before this story reaches its climax!<strong>


	4. Chisaru vs Chojuro : Brothers clash!

**Sorry for not updating this sooner but I was kind of running out of ideas so I had to leave the story for a while in order to gather inspiration and be able to better the story. If you enjoy reading this story then please review below after all I'll need your support in this.**

* * *

><p>Ever since Ayumi hugged me in front of everyone I became popular in school and ever since I was little I had always been afraid of crowds and because I couldn't handle the pressure of being popular both in town and in school I decided to shut myself in at home.<p>

I have remained at home for three days now without leaving and in four more days I'll be able to leave this city and finally see the world out there. I was really excited and since I was practically going around the world to learn the other elements I set up a list of all the places I wanted to go and see.

I then heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. I got up and looked through my window to see who it was and I saw that it was my older brother who had just returned from a scouting mission. He left on the mission two months ago and he finally returned home today.

I went downstairs to see him for the first time. He was still in his military uniform that had some metal armor on it. He had a high rank in the military. We both have green eyes except that his are darker colored. He had short spiky hair and a little beard and he was six years older than I was and his name was Chojuro.

"Yo lil brother, I heard that you were the Avatar" He said waving at me with a smile while sitting on the couch. I didn't respond and I simply stared at him. "Mom and Dad were unable to come back from their business trip and they asked me to come look after you" He continued.

"So how is your earth bending? Have you made any progress" He said wiping his hand with a handkerchief. "I have made a lot of progress since the last time" I finally spoke. "Well then why don't you show me the progress you've made?" He said standing up.

"Why do you wanna know?" I said adjusting my headband. "The earth king asked me to check on your progress and make sure you have fully mastered earth bending" He said with a smirk. He made a gesture with his hand and the ground before us opened and we fell down into some kind of secret training room.

I rolled on the floor when I landed and he fell down standing. "Where the hell are we?" I demanded. "This is a training room that I made when I was training in the military with the help of my friends" He said still smirking at me.

He then blind folded himself with a piece of cloth and said "Go ahead, if you are able to hit me then you win". I thought he was just crazy and I bended a stone boulder out of the ground and threw it at him.

When it seemed like he was about to get hit he side stepped and redirected the stone back at me. I got shocked that he was able to see my attack coming but it was not a time for surprises. I punched the boulder when it reached me and as soon as I broke it I saw three other small boulders coming at me.

I rolled side ways to evade them but I got hit by the third one. I was thrown back and as soon as I fell down he bended a stone ledge from the ground which hit me in the face sending me back backwards.

("He's a lot tougher than the guy I fought back in that battle club. But still, how is he able to accurately time his attacks without being able to see me?" I thought to myself while wiping dirt off my face.

"You cannot beat me if you go on like that" He said pointing right at me. I got pissed off and I jumped back on my feet and I stomped the ground and brought out several rocks from the ground and charged them at him.

He dodged a majority of them and created a stone wall to stop the rest. I punched my fists into the ground and encased them with rock and then I earth launched myself at him. I then punched him but he dodged and grabbed my hand and he threw me away.

As soon as I fell I threw the rocks on my fists at him and he kicked them both. And he then sent a stone at myself and I was sent rolling back. He brought out a stone wall and punched it continuously sending a barrage of rocks at me.

As soon as I saw them I made a rock tent to shield myself. I was also sweating and panting. "I need change my approach, perhaps I should attack from below" I said to myself and then I began to tunnel my way through.

As I was tunneling underground I then saw a giant ball of rock coming at me. I screamed and made an opening above and went back to the surface. As soon as I surfaced I was hit by a rock on the stomach.

I was thrown into the other wall from the impact. It really hurt because I haven't fully recovered from the last time I was hit in the stomach and now I really felt like throwing up. I screamed in pain as I led my stomach tightly.

"If this fight goes on you'll end up dead but don't worry, because if you do die a fire bender will probably take your place" He said looking down on me. "If you even think of going into the Avatar then you'll prove to me that you are useless without your Avatar powers" He said mockingly.

I looked at him in rage. I was really angry now. I got up slowly then I used every bit of my energy and I started to bring out a huge piece of rock from the wall behind me. "Who said anything about going into the Avatar state?" I said before throwing it at him.

I watched as the stone crashed on him but I knew that wasn't enough to finish him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then I felt a strange sensation like I could hear something crawling underneath me. I quickly moved out of the way before a platform of earth rose and crashed into the ceiling.

I watched while on the floor as my brother walked out of the hole formed by it. "In order to beat me you must also listen to the earth" He said as he faced me still with his blind fold. ("That's it! He was listening to the sounds and vibrations from my movements in order to time his attacks") I thought to myself.

I quickly tore a part of my shirt and tied it around my eyes. I could then feel the vibrations from the ground very well after I removed my sandals. My stomach ached me as I began to move and then I felt my brother's movement as he tossed rocks at me.

I pulled a stone wall to shield me and I sat and leaned my back against it. I touched my stomach and I could feel that some of my ribs were broken. I knew that I could no longer make any reckless movements.

I knew my brother was waiting for me to make my move and if I make the first move I'll just give him an opening to attack. I had to think things through because if I was up against a real enemy right now I'd definitely have to come up with a plan.

I removed my bronze headband and I got up and threw it at him. I felt him make a move to block or evade the attack and that was my chance. I used all my strength to push the rock wall at him. And sure enough it worked because I felt the rock hit something but I wasn't convinced just yet.

I earth launched myself into the air and took a rock with me and I aimed it at the last place I felt my brother's movement. I punched the rock at the direction and I came rolling down then back on my feet.

I removed my blindfold to see if my strategy worked but when I did I saw that what I had attacked was just a large piece of stone. "Hey, over here" I heard him call from my right hand side. I saw a small boulder coming my way but it was too late for me to make a move.

I was sent flying away after I got hit. I rolled and bounced multiple times before I finally stopped. By then I had lost the strength to fight. "This is probably the first time you're losing in an actual combat. This just shows that you are not fit to be an Avatar. I wonder how you ended up being chosen. If you really want to become this world's keeper of balance then you must learn how to take on enemies without relying on the Avatar spirit."

I watched him as he walked away. What he said really got to me. I bit my lip really hard in anger but there was nothing else I could do. I knew I shouldn't have been the Avatar and I just realized that now bitterly. I soon blacked out.

I woke up in the local hospital and I had a bandage around my stomach and some parts of my face. I tried to get on my feet but the pain wouldn't let me. "I guess I won't be able to leave this place in four days" I said to myself. "When I get out of here I am so gonna give Chojuro an ass kicking"

"Chisaru, you're awake!" Ayumi said walking into the room. I was so not happy to see her and I was also not in the mood to talk to her and I simply asked "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay. I heard that you were found in your house all beaten up" She replied. "I appreciate the effort but I don't have time for this right now, Ayumi" I said in a bitter tone. "I know I've always made fun of you before but people change you know" She said sadly.

"Sure people change when they find out that you're an Avatar, right?" I said sarcastically. "Then what can I do for you to accept me?" She asked eagerly. "Then how about giving me some space?!" I said raising my voice before my stomach began hurting again.

"I...can heal your injuries" She said coming closer. "No you can't, you're not even a bender" I said raising my hand to tell her to stand back. "No really I can! Just give me a chance" She persuaded. "How do you even plan on healing me?" I asked skeptically.

She and sighed the she brought out her hands then some pale yellow glowing orbs started coming out of her hands. "What in the world is that" I asked after seeing it. "I always had the ability to do this ever since I was little but I always kept it a secret. With this I was able to heal virtually any kind of wound or illness and had total immunity over any kind of disease." She said nervously.

She placed her hands over my abdomen and my stomach didn't hurt anymore and even my broken ribs were fully healed. I then sat up and turned to face her and she was waiting to hear what I had to say.

"I hate to admit it but that is quite an amazing ability you have" I said scratching my head. "Does that mean that we're friends now?" She asked. "Well more or less since I now owe you one" I replied getting back on my feet and stretching my arms.

"I don't know about your ability but I'll call it spirit bending" I said to her. "Can you use it to do anything else?" I asked. She hesitated before answering "I once caused an explosion by shooting out a large beam of light from my hands when I was in an argument with Yukino."

The moment she told me that I changed my expression because it didn't take me a second to realize that she possessed the same ability as the man Avatar Korra told me about. But she told me that his own was purple but hers was clearly yellow in color. Just what exactly is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I'm done with this chapter. Did you enjoy this chapter? If you did then I'd be happy if you could give me some critical reviews because they will help me realize any plot holes or mistakes I may have made in this story. Thank you all and goodbye! :)<strong>


	5. Spirit world

**Hello and thank you for deciding to read this brand new chapter of my story. Well I won't be wasting any time here so let's get on with it already.**

* * *

><p>[POV: CHISARU]<p>

Four days have passed and I will finally be able to go and start mastering the other elements today. But before that let me give you a summary of what happened in the past four days.

Ever since I found out about Ayumi's ability I have been very protective of her in a way. Tora and I have been having a lot of fun and I gained a lot of recognition in town since I'm the Avatar and my brother helped me improve my earth bending skills. I also got myself a new set of clothing.

I now have a dark green long sleeved jacket that had a hoodie and my bronze head band was replaced with a silver one that had a dragon pattern on it. I wore black shorts that had neon green stripes on each side.

I was brought to the king's palace so I can then be taken to fire nation in an airship. "Greeting your majesty, may we depart?" I bowed in respect sounding like a gentleman.

"Yes we may but you can't bring your friends along unfortunately" He replied.

"I am well aware of that and that's why I didn't bring any of them here" I sad disappointedly.

"Very well, now enter that airship over there and you will shortly be taken to the Fire nation where you'll be meeting the fire lord" He said directing me towards an airship.

"These two Dai li agents should keep you safe" He said showing me two Dai li agents. One of them was female and she looked very young and was covering her face for reasons I don't know.

I waved the king goodbye and I bowed once more and shortly after the airship took off. I stayed in a bunker swinging my metal staff repeatedly out of boredom when I heard a knock on the door. I pressed my foot on the floor to be able to sense who it was and I was able to know that it was the female Dai li agent.

"Come in" I said after a sigh.

She slowly opened the door but the person that came in was just Ayumi wearing a Dai li uniform without her hat.

"Ayumi?! What are you doing here?" I said surprised to see her here.

"I wanted to come with you so I disguised myself as I Dai li agent since I wouldn't be allowed otherwise" She said with a giggle.

"You know you're not supposed to be here right?" I said.

"Oh come on isn't it even better this way? I mean now you have a friend to keep you company" She explained cheekily.

"Wont your parents be worried if you suddenly disappeared?"

"Don't worry, I left them a note"

"Well I guess there's nothing that can be done now. I just hope you're prepared for whatever's going to happen on this journey"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have bothered following you"

"Did Tora come along with you?"  
>"No, it's just me"<p>

The conversation went on like that and she later left the room. I laid down on my bed and I soon fell asleep and then I had a strange dream. I was in the middle of nowhere floating then I began to see dark silhouettes of several people.

The closest one to me was glowing white however. The moment I touched it t changed form and the person standing before me as Avatar Korra.

"Is this real" I asked confusedly.

She opened her eyes which were glowing white and said "Yes, I wanted to tell you something. After you master fire bending you must visit Avatar Roku's grave. That is all"

She then disappeared along with the other silhouettes at a quick pace. "Wait what do you mean by that?!" I said trying to run after them as the increased their distance from me.

I then woke up sweating and panting. "So it was just a dream" I said to myself but I knew for sure it was more than just a dream. By then it was already night. So much for getting to the fire nation shortly.

I got up and went to the toilet to wash my face and when I looked at my reflection in the mirror I was freaked out because my reflection appeared to be in the avatar state with white glowing eyes. I was so shocked that I fell back on the floor.

When I got back up my reflection was back to normal and I kept wondering what that was all about. I simply sighed and went back to my bunker. I wasn't feeling like sleeping so I tried meditating.

After a while I suddenly found myself in an unusual world. There were colorful mountains and long snake-dragon birds flying around in the sky. I was completely unsure of where I was and when I tried earth bending it didn't work.

"Where the hell am I?!" I said loudly beginning to panic.

"Hey check it out it's the Avatar!" I heard some strange creature say in very children like voices.

"Who was that?!" I asked turning around in a fighting stance.

"We are spirits" Said one of them that looked like a cat with bunny ears and it had white fur.

"Spirits? What's a spirit?" I asked confusedly.

"You're an Avatar but you don't even know what spirits are?" The bunny cat spirit said tilting its head.

"Well I thought that all there was too being an Avatar was learning the four elements and being able to meet past lives" I said.

"Are you even aware that you have a spirit inside you right now?" The bunny cat asked skeptically.

"Actually no" I replied squatting down.

"Just how much do you even know about being the avatar" It asked crawling closer to me.

"I told you earlier didn't I?" I said with a bored tone.

"Perhaps I should just show you the memories of your immediate past life" I heard a voice say inside my head.

"Who just said that?!" I said getting up quickly.

"It is I the spirit of light, Rava. I fused with you the moment you were born so you can carry on the role of being the Avatar" The voice said in a calm and gentle manner.

"So you're the reason why I became the avatar?" I asked curiously.

"Yes indeed but right now I need to show you something" Rava said then I suddenly zoomed to a completely different location.

She brought me to a place that had a huge hollow tree in the center and two beams of light on opposite sides of the place.

"Where are we" I asked curiously.

"Step into that tree and you'll find out soon enough" She said.

I did as informed and I entered the tree and I could feel a lot of energy flow in the tree. She then told me to meditate in the tree and I did. After that a stream of memories started flowing into my head and I could see Avatar korra's life entirely.

I saw how she defeated a man who could take other people's bending away, a man who fused with the spirit of darkness and became a dark avatar, an air bender that nearly stopped the avatar cycle, a woman that became a dictator and so on.

I also saw how she lost her connection to her previous lives which explains the why I saw dark silhouettes in my dream. I also saw how she died and that was the end of the memories I saw.

After I was done seeing the memories I stood up and I heard Rava speak to me again saying "Avatar Korra truly served her purpose in maintaining order and stability in this world, now it is your turn to do that"

I walked out and when I stepped outside I saw a lot of spirits surrounding the tree looking at me in respect. I simply smiled in relieve then I made a promise to them that when I master all four elements I'll do whatever I can to protect the balance of this world.

After that I returned to the human world. I tried metal bending the door and sure enough it worked. I then sighed in relief and climbed back onto my bed and I crossed my feet and closed my eyes.

("Protecting the world huh? I wonder if I can succeed in doing that") I thought to myself as I was lying down. I kept on thinking about how my life would turn out until I eventually fell asleep.

I was woken up in the morning by none other than Ayumi. "Wake up sleepy head" She said as she shook me back and forth.

"Are we there already?" I asked scratching my eyes.

"Not yet but we'll get there soon. In the meantime why don't you tidy yourself up?" She said with a smile.

"Okay, you can get going now" I said as I got up from bed lethargically.

She then giggled then left the room. I yawned then got up and took a bath, brushed my teeth and wore another set of my identical clothes. Ayumi later came in and told me that we had arrived at the Fire nation.

"Hey let's go see what it looks like from above!" She said as she pulled my hand outside.

We then went and looked at the ground below us through the large windows. We were able to see the high plains and all the seas and well every other thing you'd normally see in the fire nation. Their cities also were constructed differently from the ones in Ba sing se.

"Isn't it beautiful?!" She said as she looked down astonished by the sight.

"Yeah and I can't wait to start learning fire bending" I said excitedly.

That was how I started the first step of my journey. I wonder what awaits me in this place that is far away from home. I just hope the Fire bending teacher I'll be getting isn't so strict.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for this chapter. Feel free to make any critical reviews regarding this story please.<strong>


End file.
